Coming Home
by DaughterofHermes130
Summary: Remus returns to Tonks.


**This was written for the Pick-Up Line Challenge on HPFC I don't know how long ago but I never got around to posting it.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter and his world or the song _1234._**

* * *

><p><em>Give me more loving then I've ever had.<br>_Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad.  
><em>_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not.  
><em>_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
><em>_Barely getting mad  
><em>_I'm so glad I found you  
><em>_I love being around you__

Tonks stumbled down the stairs. She had spent half the night staring out the window and the other half puking her guts out. Her mother glanced up as she entered the kitchen.

"Another bad night?" Her daughter nodded, sitting down at the table. "The nausea should end soon." Tonks shook her head.

"It wasn't nausea, well some of it was. I couldn't stop thinking about Remus." Andromeda felt a stab of anger at her son-in-law. It had been a week since he had brought his wife over and disappeared into the darkness leaving her crying and pregnant. "How could he leave the baby? I understand him leaving me, but his child?" Andromeda stared at her daughter.

"What in Merlin's name makes it possible for you to understand that man leaving you?"

"I pushed him into a marriage he didn't want." Andromeda fairly shook with rage.

"Now you listen to me Nymphadora To-Lupin. He may have left you pregnant and alone but that man loved you. Don't you tell yourself different. All that stress is bad for the baby."

"Why do you talk about him as if he is dead? He isn't, at least, as far as we know he isn't." Andromeda's eyes grew hard.

"He may have loved you but he's dead to me." Tonks opened her mouth to argue but was stopped by a clatter from outside. Both women instinctively grabbed their wands. Most people had started sleeping with them after the Ministry fell. They stared at the door, waiting for it to fly open. Tonks put her hand on her stomach. They heard a muffled curse and the door opened. Soaked to the skin, look shabby as ever, stood Remus Lupin. Both women sighed in relief and then glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Andromeda asked sharply. Remus looked hurt for a minute, but then matched his mother-in-law's glare.

"I'm back for my wife."

"You think you can just waltz back here after a week?" It wasn't Andromeda who spoke, it was Tonks, and she seemed fit to kill. Remus looked surprised by her tone. "You left me, pregnant, to go off and do Merlin-knows-what, and in the middle of a war! I didn't know if you were all right or even alive! And now you're just walking in here, expecting me to be happy?" Andromeda raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Well, you seem to have everything under control. I'll just go upstairs and leave you two alone." She hurried through the doorway and was gone. The couple stared at each other. Tonks' hair, which had turned flame red as she yelled, was returning to her sad mousy brown. Remus sat at the table and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Dora. I'm really sorry." Tonks continued to glare at him.

"Is that all you have to say? You're sorry?" He lifted his head to look at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say." Remus glanced at his wife's stomach. "How's the baby? Is it okay?" She looked down to see that she was still holding her belly protectively.

"It's fine, making me sick constantly, but fine. I'm still mad at you. Why did you leave me and the baby?" Her husband looked ashamed.

"You know why. I can't get a job, how can I support you and the baby? We didn't plan on having children yet, like you said, it's the middle of a war. And what if it's like me? How can I bring a child into the world knowing it could be a werewolf? And if it isn't it still would have to live with the fact that its father is. It would be better off not knowing me at all." Tonks stood up and walked over to stand in front of Remus.

"No, it wouldn't. No child would be better off without a good father. And you will be a good father. If you hadn't come back I would've still given it your last name. I wouldn't have hidden it from who it was. I would've told it about you, everything about you. I love you." Remus looked up at her.

"You are amazing. You still love me after all this? You stay with me through full moons, you have for a year and a half. You piece me back together when I fall apart. How did I ever get a woman like you?" Tonks grinned, her anger leaving.

"You're just lucky I guess." Remus snorted.

"Very lucky." Tonks smiled.

"Do you know what Dad told me to say to you when you got back?"

"What?"

"Get the hell out of my house." Remus raised his eyebrows. "And then he said I should tell you this when we made up, it's what he says to Mum after she has a bad day. Let's make like fabric softener and snuggle." Remus chuckled and pulled her onto his lap.

"I love you."

"I love you more."


End file.
